1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio amplifier, and, more particularly, to an audio amplifier in which negative output impedance is controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although negative output impedance amplifiers are known, car audio amplifiers generally do not exhibit negative output impedance. Neither anticipated nor obvious in view of the prior art, however, is a system with equalization that provides a proximate motion equivalent to electrical stimulus in conjunction with the equalization.